Event
Battle Pirates will periodically run optional Raids where Players must complete progressively harder Tiers that may consist of the Player Attacking Draconian Fleets or Outposts, Defending their captured Outpost from Draconian Attacks or a combination of both. As the Player progresses through the Tiers they are awarded Event Experience Point (eXP) which they may use to Unlock Raid Prize which are not otherwise available. The Player attempts to complete as many tiers as they can in the time allotted. The Raid ends for a player when either time runs out or they reach a tier they can not complete. Each Raid has its own narrative and may vary in Rules, Goals and/or Specific Tasks. Frequency Currently, a Special Event is being held once a month. Each Event runs for XXX days at the end of the month. Raid Format Although there may be some content variations, to date all Raids have followed one of XXX basic targets. The Following is a list of the targets, each with an example of an Raid that operated under that format : #''SALVAGE FLEET - ''The Player Attacks Drac Cargo Fleet for XP - Revenge Raid #''OUTPOST - ''The Player Destroys Outpost for Damage Point - Base Invaders #''TYPHOON FLEET - ''The Player Attack Typhoon Fleet for Experience - Storm Warning #''HUB & TYPHOON - ''The Player May Attacks One of The Target for Point - Storm Force #''DEFENSE PLATFORM - ''The Player Destroys Defense Platform of Drac Hub then Protect Drac Hub From Drac Attacks - Lightning Run #''OPERATION HUB GUARD FLEET - ''The Player Destroys Ops Hub & Guard Fleet then Protect Ops Hub From Drac Attacks - Lightning Raid #''MILITARY FLEET - ''The Player Completes Tier For Prize - Drac Hunt #''MILITARY FLEET & OUTPOST - ''The Player May Attacks One of The Target for Point - Dragon's Nest #''DRACONIAN BASE - ''The Player Attacks Drac Base For Damage Point - Dragon's Nest 2 #''MILITARY FLEET & OCCUPIED FORSAKEN BASE - ''The Player Attack Both Target For Completing a Tier - Dragon's Grip #''REAVER FLEET - ''The Player Attacks Fleet For Point - Burning Seas #''WARZONE (REAVER & DRACONIAN FLEET) - ''The Player May Attack Fleet For Point - Riptide #''ARCTIC FLEET & ARCTIC BASE - ''The Player Defeats Both Targets For Points - Snowblind Participation Requirements Coming Soon! The Raid Prizes *Each Raid typicaly introduces anywhere from 1 to 6 new Raid Prizes. *For more information on the Raid Prizes please see: Event Store . The Raids Additional Info *Events are periodic occurences that provide opportunities for players to attain blueprints as rewards for completing "tiers" or attaining points. *Include Raids and Forsaken Missions that players can participate in to gain access to special ships, weapons, armor and more. *There are currently two types of events. *'Raids' - Occur monthly with a theme that ties into the overall world plot line. These are the big events in the game and usually have the top prizes. *'Forsaken Missions ' - Occur weekly. Currently every week is focused on destroying Military Stronghold. *Each Raid has its own theme revolving around one of the Draconian Forces. *The Event Store is open at the start of a Raid and for an additional 48 hours after each event. *Revenge Raid was the First Raid. *A full list of the Draconian Forces involved with the Raids can be found HERE (coming soon!). *Unlock unowned hulls during the raid to help with progression. New hulls will allow you to progress further, earning more experience for prizes. Category:Events Category:Basics Category:General